Did I Ever Tell You I Love You?
by Cookie Monster Ninja
Summary: Horus's document has been erased, there's a lawn mower in the wall, the dog peed on the blanket, and they're out of paper towels. Great…


**Warnings: **Contains Yaoi (boyxboy), hint of crude language, and a demon dog. If you don't like it, then GTFO. You have been warned, haters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kane Chronicles or any it's characters. I just use them as my toys.

**Words:** 750

**Summary:** Horus's document has been erased, there's a lawn mower in the wall, the dog peed on the blanket, and they're out of paper towels. Great…

**Dedication:** This is **CuzImBatman**'s request…. It's best if you don't ask xD

I AM SO SORRY! My computer's been down all summer, so I couldn't post anything. All I could do was R&R on my iPod. Now, I'm back baby! – rides huge falcon into sunset -

"Horus, I'm just going to Publix. Relax." Carter said, sounding impatient. Horus was currently on the floor hugging Carter's legs, preventing him from leaving.

"Nooo…" Horus moaned. "Don't leave me here with that demon!"

He released one arm from around Carter's legs to point at the seemly innocent dog sitting near the sofa. Since Horus had graduated college and had a full-time job, Carter was lonely at the house by himself almost all day. So, he asked his lover if he could get a dog. After Carter threatening to banish him to the couch, Horus finally agreed. They went to the city pound and Carter picked one. Ever since, the dog had been making Horus's like a living hell. Ironically, the dog's name was Set, which was what Horus's _beloved_ uncle is called.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Horus. It's just a dog. You'll survive."

Horus moaned again. "No I won't! I swear, Set is planning to do me in!"

"Sure he is." Carter managed to pry Horus off and left before his husband could latch back on. Horus turned to see Set asleep, lying on the fuzzy blanket on top of the sofa.

'Might as well get some work done while it's quiet.' He thought.

He walked into his and Carter's shared bedroom and sat down at a desk in the corner. He turned on the computer, cracked his knuckles, and started typing up an important document for his boss. After about half an hour, he exhaled and looked at the finished paper. Horus moved the mouse cursor over the 'print' button on the screen. Right before he clicked, the screen turned blue and the computer shut off. Horus's eyes widened.

"No…" He whispered.

He turned the computer back on and went into the 'saved files' folder. The document had been erased. Horus's eye twitched.

"DAMMIT!"

~I AM A PAGE BREAK! FEAR ME!~

Ra Kingston was Horus and Carter's next-door neighbor. Anyone who was acquainted with the little old man knew of his…. quirks. He loved cookies and frolicking under the sun in his birthday suit. Currently, he was mowing the grass in the narrow passageway between the two houses. Ra hummed and smiled, crooked teeth showing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bunny hopped in front of the vehicle. Ra, startled, screamed and swerved sharply to the left, avoiding crashing into the cute mammal. Unfortunately, he crashed into something else; his neighbor's living room wall.

~I AM A BRITISH PAGE BREAK! HAS ANYONE SEEN PLATFORM 9 ¾?~

A loud crash interrupted Horus's thoughts on the most horrifying way to destroy a computer. He leaped up and ran into the living room. His eyes widened to the size of gold balls when he saw the new entrance in the wall. Ra shook the plaster off of his head.

"Hi there, neighbor!" He said smiling and waving. He backed his now dented lawn mower up, and drove away, whistling.

Horus's eye twitched for the second time that day. The man sighed and turned away from the mess and saw that Set had awoken from all the commotion. The mutt was standing, knees trembling. Horus silently snickered and looked at the couch. On the blanket, there was a large spot slightly darker than the rest of the fabric. He groaned.

"Dammit, Set!"

He walked into the kitchen to look for some paper towels to attempt to clean up the mess. All he saw was a brown cardboard tube. Horus sighed and trudged back into the living room. Suddenly, there was a click and the front door opened, revealing Carter with his arms full of brown grocery bags. He looked around and the bags crashed to the floor . Carter sent an accusing look at Horus. The older man sheepishly grinned.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"


End file.
